Imagine
by Mikiido
Summary: J'ai imaginée la suite, la saison 9, je l'ai écrite. " Je regarde Callie, puis murmure une toute petite phrase... - Je t'aime... Je sombre ensuite dans l'inconscient, le dernier bruit qui me parvint fut celui du moniteur cardiaque indiquant que mon coeur avait cesser de battre... "
1. Chapter 1

_**Point de vue Arizona :**_

Je sens quelque chose me serrer la main avec un peu de force, mais pas au point de me faire mal.

- Arizona ! Tu ne dois pas dormir !

- Mmmh...

La pression sur ma main se resserre.

- Pense à Callie, à Sofia !

J'ouvre doucement les yeux, il m'est très dure de les garder ouvert. Mark est allongé, sa tête sur mes genoux. Ma main est dans la sienne. Il me regarde.

Nous commençons à parler, ce racontant tous, et rien. Essayant par tous les moyens de rester éveillé, pour ne pas sombrer au pays des rêves.

Nous avons sans doute du rester à parler pendant des heures. Ma jambe me fait mal, mes diverses plaies aussi. J'aimerais tellement dormir ! Être dans les bras de ma femme... Je suis sûre qu'elle m'attend ! Elle doit peut être s'inquiéter... Mes pensées sont interrompus par un bruit sourd. J'écoute attentivement pour comprendre d'où vient se bruit. Les mots sortent tous seul.

- Hélicoptère !

Nous nous sommes mit à crier, à faire de grand gestes pour attirer l'attention de ses gros engins. Et à notre plus grande joie, un hélicoptère s'arrête au dessus de nous, quelques minutes plus tard, un autre s'arrête plus loin. Trois sauveteurs descendent de l'hélico', ils s'approchent de nous.

- Bonjour, nous sommes les secouristes de y a t-il de blessés ?

- Deux blessés grave, deux assez grave et deux autres légèrement. Lui répond Christina.

- D'accord, ou sont les deux plus grave et qu'on t-ils ?

- Le premier a fait une tachycardie cardiaque et le deuxième ne sens plus ses jambes.

Ils s'approchent tous les deux de moi, le secouriste explique ce que Christina lui a dit au micro qui est relier à son casque. Il se met à genoux devant Mark et moi.

- Bonjour, je suis secouriste.

Les deux autres secouristes arrivent, ils ausculte Mark puis le mettent sur le brancard, je lâche un petit gémissement de douleur quand ils le soulèvent à cause de ma jambe. Mais ils ne semblent ne pas l'avoir entendue car ils emmènent Mark en dessous de l'Hélicoptère et l'accroche avant de le remonter. Il s'approche de Derek, examine sa main. Puis il met sa main sur son micro et commence à parler.

- Brad', j'ai un blessé assez grave à la main, tu peux le prendre dans l'hélico' ?

Quelques secondes après, je vois un homme vêtue de rouge descendre avec une... Espèce de bouée accrocher au câble. Il s'approche de Derek, les deux secouristes semblent lui parler. Il se lèvent difficilement, puis marche avec le secouriste jusqu'au câble, ce-dernier l'entoure de " la bouée " puis il remonte dans l'hélicoptère, avant que l'engin ne disparaisse dans le ciel. Un autre hélicoptère prend la place, trois secouristes en descendent. Ils vont voir Jerry, lui parlent, l'examinent puis l'emmènent. Ils emmènent aussi Christina et Meredith. Le secouriste du premier hélicoptère s'approche de moi, j'entends l'objet volant s'éloigner à son tour.

- Slash ?

Je relève rapidement la tête pour voir le visage de Klayton. Je souris au surnom qu'il me donne.

- Argone ? Lui dis je avec un sourire en coin.

- Si je m'attendais à te voir là ! Comment tu vas depuis tous ce temps ?

Il s'approche de moi avec une trousse de secours.

- Malgré l'accident que je viens d'avoir, ma vie est parfaite ! Et toi ?

Klayton est un ami de Tim', on passait beaucoup de temps ensemble. Mais on se c'est jamais revue depuis la mort de mon frère.

- Bien aussi ! Tu as une copine...?

- Oui ! Et on est même mariées ! Elle s'appelle Calliope. Et j'ai aussi une fille, Sofia. Et toi, tu es marié ?

- Waouh ! Toi ? Marié ? Des enfants ? Si je m'attendais à ça de toi Slash ! Mais je suis marié aussi, à une belle femme du nom de Samira, et elle est enceinte de jumeaux !

- Ho ! Mais c'est super ! Elle accouche quand ?

- Dans 3mois.

- Tu as intérêt à m'appeler quand les petits bout seront nés ! Fille ou garçon ?

- On préfère avoir la surprise.

- D'accord. Lui dis je en souriant.

Il prend une compresse, met de l'alcool dessus et désinfecter mes plaies au visage. Je retiens difficilement un grimace de douleur.

- Désolé Slash !

- Pas grave.

- L'Hélicoptère devrait arriver bientôt, on va te conduire à l'hôpital de Seattle.

J'hôche doucement de la tête, retenant les larmes qui voulaient couler, j'aimerais tellement être dans les bras de ma Calliope ! Pouvoir goûter ses lèvres, toucher son corps... Je sens une larme couler. Une seule. Je l'essuie doucement. J'entends l'hélicoptère arriver, deux secouristes descendent avec un brancard. Ils s'approchent de moi, pose le brancard, après quelques manipulations, ils me soulèvent, je ne peux retenir un petit cris de douleur, puis ils me posent délicatement sur le brancard, une surface légèrement molle. Ils m'emmènent ensuite dans l'hélico', qui décolle quelques minutes après. Klayton s'approche de moi et prend ma main.

Nous sommes arrivés en quelques minutes, mes yeux commencent à se fermer tous seuls, j'entends le bruits des portes de l'hélico' qui s'ouvrent, le vent caresser mon visage, la main de Klayton me serrer plus fort.

- Arizona ! Regarde moi !

J'ouvre les yeux avec une grande difficultés.

- Tiens le coup ma belle !

Ils sortent le brancard de l'avion, je vois la tête de Miranda au dessus de la mienne. Elle me fait un mince sourire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Arizona, on va s'occuper de toi, Callie va bientôt arriver.

À l'entente du prénom de ma femme, un sourire né sur mon visage. Au bout de quelques minutes, je me rend compte qu'on me transporte jusqu'à une salle de traumatologie. Je vois Meredith et Christina se faire soigner. J'entre ensuite en salle de trauma, des médecins et infirmières arrivent autour de moi, un masque à oxygène est posé sur mon visage, une perfusion est plantée dans mon bras, mon rythme cardiaque est relié à une machine, mes blessures légères sont fermés aux plus vite, des mains touchent ma jambe, me faisant gémir de douleurs alors que des larmes coulent le long de mes joues. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère. Il y a trop de gens autour de moi. Je panique. Je veux partir. Je veux Calliope. Je sens soudain quelqu'un attraper ma main, je tourne la tête et vois Miranda.

- Calme toi Arizona, je sais que tu as mal, que tu voudrais partir d'ici, mais nous allons tous faire pour t'aider, les médicaments vont bientôt faire effets, et tu ne sentira plus aucune douleurs et...

Elle ne pu finir sa phrase car quelqu'un entre en trombe dans la salle, je tourne doucement la tête et vois une magnifique jeune femme, brune, la peau mâte, ma Calliope. Son regard m'analyse. Je vois ses yeux s'embuer de larmes. Personnes ne semblent faire réellement attention à elle, ils parlent de m'emmener au bloc opératoire rapidement. Miranda fait signe à Callie de prendre sa passe, cette dernier vient donc à toute vitesse vers moi, prend ma main dans la sienne, et me regarde en pleurant. Elle passe doucement sa main dans mes cheveux.

- Em... Embrasse... Moi...

Cette phrase est sortit en murmurant de mes lèvres. Elle s'approche doucement de moi, et dépose un doux baiser sur mes lèvres, mais il est malheureusement rompu car je me met à tousser. Callie met sa main dernier mon cou et me relève un peu. Je sens quelque chose de chaud couler le long de ma bouche, je passe ma main puis regarde et vois du sang. Je regarde Callie, puis murmure une toute petite phrase...

- Je t'aime...

Je sombre ensuite dans l'inconscient, le dernier bruit qui me parvint fut celui du moniteur cardiaque indiquant que mon cœur avait cesser de battre...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Point de vue Callie :**_

" Biiiiiiiip ".

Le seul son qui me parvient au oreilles.

Quelqu'un m'attrape le bras et me pousse doucement mais fermement en arrière. Je me retrouve contre le mur, près de la porte d'entrée. Je regarde Miranda poser les palettes sur le corps de ma douce, elle se soulève et retombe mollement sur le lit. Les larmes glissent lentement sur mes joues. Un infirmier passe un produit dans ses veines, Miranda refait la même manipulation.

Biiiiiiiip.

Arizona ! Bat toi !

Biiiiiiiiip...

Biiip Biiip Biiip...

Un sourire se forme sur mon visage, je ne peux malheureusement pas profité de ma femme car elle est emmenée directement au bloc. Je sors de la salle, errant à travers les couloirs, je monte un petit escalier, m'asseois sur un siège, et regarde des personnes en blouse, les mains dans le corps de ma moitié. Je reste là, étant à moitié consciente de la réalité, cette opération va sans doute duré des heures...

Mark. Il faut que j'aille le voir. Je me lève doucement et sors de la pièce.

Après avoir demandée à une infirmière où il se trouvait, je me retrouve dans le service de cardiologie, chambre 249. Je frappe doucement, puis entre après en avoir eu l'autorisation.

- Hey...

- Salut Callie !

- Comment tu vas ?

- Assez bien, et toi ?

J'hausse doucement les épaules et m'asseois sur le bord du lit avant de commencer à pleurer. Mark se relève un peu et me prend dans ses bras.

- C'est Arizona...? Me demande t-il doucement.

- Oui... Elle... Elle a fait un arrêt... Et... Et...

Je peux finir ma phrase car j'éclate en sanglots. Mark me caresse le dos puis dépose un baiser dans mes cheveux.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Arizona est forte.

Je resta de longues minutes dans ses bras, peut etre des heures, il s'était recouché tout en me gardant dans ses bras. Je peux entendre à sa respiration qu'il dort, mon biper ce met soudain à sonner, je l'attrape rapidement et arrête la sonnerie. Je regarde le petit écran, Arizona est sortit d'opération. Je me relève doucement, veillant à ne pas réveiller Mark. Je sors de la chambre, traverse les couloirs, monte les escaliers et rejoint la salle de réveil. Je vois ma belle amoureuse, allongée au fond de la salle, je m'approche doucement d'elle, je prend sa main dans la mienne puis la caresse avec mon pouce. Miranda s'approche du lit et m'explique ce qu'ils ont fait pendant l'opération, Arizona devrait se réveiller bientôt. Puis elle sort de la salle. Je passe ma main dans les cheveux doré d'Arizona. J'ai tellement hâte qu'elle se réveille, de revoir ses yeux bleu glace dans lequel je me noye. De pouvoir me ré approprier son corps.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3 :**_

_**Point de vue Callie :**_

Je dépose un doux baiser sur ses lèvres puis sors de la salle, je descend les escaliers et entre dans la garderie de l'hôpital. Je vois Sofia qui joue tranquillement avec des peluches, je m'approche d'elle, des que Sofia me voit, un grand sourire se plaque sur son visage et elle lève ses bras en ma direction. Je la prend doucement et la colle contre moi.

- Maman ! Me dit doucement ma fille.

- Oui ma chérie, je suis là.

Je dépose un tendre baiser sur le sommet de sa tête tout en lui caressant le dos.

- Maman A... Ari...

- Maman Arizona est... Malade... Mais tu veux aller la voir ?

- Oui ! Oui !

Je préviens une surveillante que je prend ma fille puis sors de la crèche. Je passe par les couloirs ou il a quasiment personnes, évitant que ma fille ne soit exposer aux maladies. J'arrive rapidement là ou se trouve Arizona, j'asseois doucement Sofia sur le rebord du lit.

- Maman dodo ? Me demande Sofia avec une moue adorable.

- Oui, maman elle dort.

J'embrasse délicatement Arizona.

Sofia attrape la main de ma femme et s'amuse avec. Je m'asseois sur une chaise à côté du lit et caresse le dos de ma fille.

À ma plus grande joie, je vois la main d'Arizona caresser doucement celle de notre fille.

- Maman ! Maman Ari pas dodo !

Je regarde en souriant Sofia, Arizona ouvre les yeux et me regarde avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Hey... Me dit t-elle faiblement.

Ne résistant pas à l'envie, je l'embrasse tendrement.

- Veux bisous maman Ari !

Je prend doucement Sofia et l'approche de ma douce, cette derniere dépose un baiser sur sa joue. Notre fille s'allonge et pose sa tête sur l'épaule d'Arizona. Puis s'endort en quelques minutes.

Des larmes commencent à perler aux coins des mes yeux.

Ma femme lève sa main et la pose doucement sur ma joue, essuyant délicatement mes larmes de son pouce.

- J'ai eu si peur de te perdre... Je t'aime tellement fort, Arizona.

- Moi aussi... Je t'aime...

Mon regard s'encre dans le sien. Sa main qui est toujours sur ma joue glisse jusqu'à ma nuque, avec le peu de force qu'il lui reste, elle me tire doucement. Je comprend rapidement sa demande et m'approche de ses lèvres, m'amussant à les frôler.

- Si tu ne m'embrasses pas dans les quelques secondes qui suivent, je te promet qu'on ne dormira plus dans même lit et que...

Elle ne pu finir sa phrase car mes lèvres ont scellés les siennes. Je peux enfin profité pleinement de leurs gouts, quelque peu sucré. Ma langue passe sur sa lèvres inférieur, voyant qu'au bout de quelques secondes, elle n'ouvre pas la bouche, j'attrape délicatement sa lèvre entre mes dents et la mordille. Je peux l'entendre gémir doucement. Je délaisse ses lèvres et embrasse doucement sa joue, descendant le long de sa mâchoire pour aller à son cou. Je remonte derechef à ses lèvres, cette fois si, elles sont entrouverte. J'y glisse donc délicatement ma langue. Cette dernière va directement à la rencontre de celle de ma douce pour commercer une longue séance de câlins. Soudainement un raclement de gorge ce fais entendre. Je me relève brusquement, Arizona gémit de frustration, ne semblant pas avoir entendue quelque chose. Je me tourne pour voir Miranda, nous regardant avec un petit sourire.

- Je vois qu'Arizona va beaucoup mieux !

Cette dernière lui fait un grand sourire innocent.

- L'opération c'est très bien passé. On va t'emmener dans une chambre ou tu y restera environ 3semaines. Tu devra ensuite faire des séances de kiné et quelques exercices chez toi, mais je pense que le Docteur Torres pourra t'aider... Dit t-elle avec un sourire, Je vais chercher des papiers, je reviens.

Je me retourne vers mon petit bout de femme.

- Je suis sûre qu'il faudra que je t'aide beaucoup pour les exercices...

Je dépose un chastre baiser sur ses lèvres. Miranda reviens et emmène mon ange dans une chambre individuel. Sofia est toujours endormie dans ses bras.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 4 :**_

_**Point de vue Arizona :**_

Trois semaines ne sont écoulées depuis mon accident, Calliope vient me voir autant de fois qu'elle le peux, je vois aussi Sofia, Mark et Teddy. Mais aujourd'hui, je vais à ma première séance de kiné', vivement que je ne me serve plus de ce fauteuil roulant ! D'ailleurs, ce dernier est à côté de mon lit, grâce à la force de mes bras, je m'installe dessus, je m'approche de mes vêtements, enlève mon t-shirt et en cherche un autre.

- Puis je savoir ce que vous faite, mademoiselle Robbins ?

Je souris à l'entente de cette voix que je reconnais entre mile.

- Ho, je me change pour aller voir une jolie infirmière dans une salle de garde.

Ma divine femme s'approche de moi, se baisse légèrement pour ce retrouver à quelques centimètres de mon visage.

- Tu es sûre de vouloir jouer à ce petit jeu avec moi...?

Ses lèvres frôle les miennes, je déglutis difficilement. Sa main passe doucement sur ma joue, l'autre caresse ma cuisse droite. Je lâche un soupir de satisfaction. Ses lèvres s'approche dangereusement de mon cou pour aller y déposer de doux baisers, sa main remonte doucement le long de ma cuisse. Je me mord la lèvre tandis qu'un gémissement s'échappe de ma bouche. Puis soudainement, tous contacts physique avec la divine créature près de moi sont rompus. Je laisse un gémissement très sonore s'échapper de mes lèvres, Callie me regarde avec un sourire en coin.

- Je t'aime, ma chérie ! Me dit t-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Toi, tu perd rien pour attendre !

Je me retourne rapidement et cherche un t-shirt.

- Mais je rigole, mon amour !

Je sens les mains de Callie caresser mes épaules. J'essaye de contrôler ma respiration. J'enfile rapidement un t-shirt puis attrape un short. Cela va être compliquer de l'enfiler seule... Je fais cependant mine de rien, contourne ma chère femme et m'approche du lit, je dépose le short sur ce dernier et cherche une solution pour pouvoir le mettre seule. J'entend Callie étouffer un rire.

- Tu n'as pas besoins de moi, par hasard ? Me demande t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

- Pas du tout !

Je l'a vis s'adosser au mur et me regarder. J'essaye de me mettre en équilibre sur le fauteuil, mais ce dernier commence à basculer. Calliope le rattrape avant qu'il ne m'entraîne au sol.

- Je vais quand même t'aider !

Elle dépose un doux baiser sur mes lèvres.

- Je vais t'aider à te lever, sa sera plus simple, mais surtout, ne prend pas appuie sur ta jambe, d'accord ? Je vais te donner les béquilles pour te soutenir.

- Oui, Docteur Torres ! Lui répondis je avec un grand sourire.

Elle s'approche de moi et m'embrasse une nouvelle fois.

- Tu es prête ?

J'hoche de la tête, ma douce passe ses bras autour de ma taille et m'aide à me lever doucement. Une fois debout, je tente de garder l'équilibre, Callie me donne les béquilles que je prend avec joie. Elle s'accroupi devant moi, attrapant l'élastique de mon jogging, elle descend doucement, caressant mes jambes au passage. Je soupir de satisfaction. Je me soulève grâce aux béquilles, ce qui lui permet de me retirer complètement le survêtement. Mon amour prend ensuite le short et m'aide à enfiler. Elle se relève en passant doucement ses mains sur mon ventre puis elle m'embrasse. Ses mains vienne se placer sur ma taille. Sa langue entre en contact avec la mienne. Seulement, j'ai le mauvais réflexe. Passer mes bras autour de son cou. Je perd l'équilibre et m'accroche désespérément à ma femme. Sa prise autour de ma taille se raffermit.

- Mademoiselle Robbins, il ne faut pas être aussi pressée et excitée !

- Oui, Docteur Torres, je ne vous ferais plus de bisous n'y de calins, alors.

- Sur ce point, nous n'allons pas être d'accord !

- Ha oui ? Et puis je savoir pourquoi ?

- Car vos divines lèvres me manquerait trop ! Je me damnerais pour les goûter, si il le faut !

- Ho, intéressant !

Je dépose délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes.

- Il faut que j'aille aux séances de kiné...

- D'accord, il faut que je retourne bosser. Je passerai te voir à la fin de ta séance, elle finit à 15h45 ?

- Oui, à toute à l'heure !


	5. Chapter 5

Merci pour tous vos commentaires, ils me font très plaisir ! ^^

A vous de jugez et de me dire ! ;)

* * *

_****__**Chapitre 5 :**_

_**Point de vue Arizona :**_

Elle m'embrasse doucement puis m'aide à m'asseoir dans le fauteuil roulant, puis elle sort dans le salle. Cette femme va me rendre folle ! Je regarde l'heure, 13h50. Il faut que j'y aille. Je fais rouler le fauteuil dans les couloirs, j'arrive au bout de quelques minutes devant la salle du kinésitérapeute, je frappe à la porte. Une femme vint m'ouvrir la porte, elle doit être aussi grande que moi, ses cheveux sont chatains claire et remonter en une queue de cheval et ses yeux sont verts. Le kiné' ne doit peut être pas être là...

- Bonjour, je cherche le Docteur Armanthio.

- Et bien, vous l'avez trouvez ! Elle me tend la main avec un grand sourire. Enchantée, Docteur Armanthio !

Je regarde sa main avec surprise, mon dieu, si Callie apprend que c'est cette ravisante femme qui me fait mes séances, elle ne va être contente... Mais alors pas du tout... Elle a confiance en moi ! Donc elle n'a aucune raisons de ne pas être contente ! Remarque, a sa place, je ne serais pas mieux... Armanthio... Se nom em rappele quelque chose...

- Mademoiselle Robbin ?

Je relève la tête rapidement à l'entente de sa voix, je vois que sa main est toujours en l'air, elle me regarde d'une façon inquiètante... Je serre cependant sa main avec un sourire forcé. Elle s'écarte de la porte et me fait signe d'entrer. J'observe la pièce avec attetion, elle est grande, diffèrent matériels de réeducation sont disposés un peu partout ainsi que des tapis de gym.

- Bien, nous allons prendre place sur les tapis de gymnastique, j'ai lue votre dossier avant votre arrivé. Au début, les séances ne seront rien de fatiguant, que des mouvements pour réhabituer vos jambes à bouger. Ensuite, nous ferons des excercices plus dures.

Je fais rouler mon fauteuil jusqu'à tapis, je m'arrête à côté. Pour m'asseoir parterre, j'ai besoins d'aide. Seulement, je n'ai pas envie que cette femme me touche. Mais je pense que j'aurais pas trop le choix, je ne vais pas bipper Callie pour qu'elle m'aide à m'asseoir parterre... Je soupire doucement.

- Vous avez besoins d'aide ?

Je la vois ce poster devant moi.

- Euh... Oui...

Elle passe ses mains autours de ma taille, comme Calliope l'avait fait dans la chambre et m'aider à m'asseoir parterre.

- Très bien, allongez-vous sur le dos.

Je fais ce qu'elle me dit, elle s'asseoit à côté de moi, prend ma jambe gauche entre ses mains et lui fait faire quelques mouvements.

- Tu ne te rappels pas de moi, Arizona ?

Je sursaute à l'entente de sa voix.

- Quoi ? Lui dis je, complètement perdue.

- Tu sembles m'avoir oublier rapidement !

Je sens une fulgurante douleur dans ma jambe qui me fait lâcher un gémissement de douleur.

- Lâches-moi ! M'entendis je dire.

Son rire résonne dans la pièce.

- Non ! Tu m'as fais tellement souffrir ! On est restées 3mois ensemble ! Mais tu m'as quittée !

Soudain, comme un flash, je me rappele d'elle. Marya Armanthio. Mon ex-petite-amie. Je la regarde, sentant la colère s'insinuer dans mon corps. J'ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais ses mains appuie là ou j'ai mal, aucuns sons ne sort de ma bouche. Je grimace de douleur. Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux. Il ne faut pas que je pleure. Je ne dois pas lui donner ce plaisir !

- Je vais me venger, je vais te faire souffrir, Arizona !


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapitre 6 :**_

_**Point de vue Arizona :**_

Je la regarde, la respiration rapidement, cette fille à pêter litttéralement les plombs. Callie ! Vient m'aider ! Je t'en supplie ! Je sens ma jambe se tordre, je ne peux contenir un cris de douleur ainsi que mes larmes.

- Si je t'ai quittée... Aïe ! C'est parce que, tu m'as trompée et... Frappée ! Espèce de... De...

Je peux finir ma phrase car sa main vient frapper violement ma joue. De ma jambe droite, je lui donne un coup de pied en pleine tête. Je me recule rapidement, essayant de me relever, mais malheureusement, je n'y parvins pas. Elle me regarde. Elle se lève, s'approche doucement de moi. Quelqu'un ouvre rapidement la porte, je sens quelque chose de mouillée tomber sur ma main, je regarde cette dernière, une larme. Je me rend compte que mon visage est silloné de larmes. Je regarde la personne qui a fait irruption dans la salle, Mark. Il me regarde, puis regarder Marya. Il l'attrape par le bras et la plaque contre le mur.

- Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ?!

Elle se contente de sourire, je voix le poing de Mark se serrer.

- Mark, ne la frappe pas, tu auras des ennuies.

Il lâche Marya qui s'écrase parterre et vient me voir rapidement.

- Tu vas bien, Arizona ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Qu'est ce que tu as, à la joue ?

- Elle ma giflée.

- Quoi ?!

Il se retourne et la regarde méchament. Je regarde l'heure, 15h40. Le temps est passé vite. Callie. Merde ! Elle va arriver !

- Callie ! Elle va arriver, il faut pas qu'elle me voye comme sa, elle va s'inquièter.

- Il y a de quoi ! Regarde ce qu'elle t'a fait !

- Je sais... On est sortit ensemble pendant 3mois, mais j'ai rompue car elle m'a trompée et frappée...

- Ho la salope ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais la faire renvoyer et tu ne la reverras plus !

- Merci.

Il m'aider à me m'asseoir dans le fauteuil roulant, je regarde ma jambe, elle est rouge. J'essaye de la bouger doucement, avec joie, je constate que j'y arrive. Je regarde Mark, qui me sourrit aussi, puis je vois dans l'encadrement de la porte, ma Calliope.

- Mark ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Je suis là car cette salope, il désigne Marya d'un signe de tête, à frapper Arizona !

J'entend Callie lâcher un hoquet de surprise. Elle s'approche rapidement de moi et prend mon visage entre ses mains. Ses doigts carressent doucement ma joue rougit par la claque.

- Tu vas bien, mon amour ?

- Oui, j'arrive même à bouger ma jambe.

J'approche doucement mes lèvres des siennes et y dépose un tendre baiser. Je vois le Chef Webber entrer, parler avec Mark puis Marya.

- Docteur Robbin, je suis désoler que Marya vous ai fais du mal, je vais la renvoyer directement et vous ne la reverrez plus.

- Merci, Chef.

Il me fait un sourire puis ils sortent tous de la pièce. Je retourne ma tête vers Callie, pour voir cette derniere regarder ma jambe avant de grands yeux, elle passe doucement ses doigts dessus. Ce contact est à la fois relaxant et légérement douloureux.

- Tu as mal ?

- Un peu...

- Je vais te faire passer une radio, et si tout vas bien, on rentre à la maison et je prend ma semaine de congé, d'accord ? Me demanda t-elle avaec une petite moue inquiète mais terriblement sexy.

- Je pense que cela ne peux que me convenir !

Je m'approche d'elle et l'embrasse. Elle se place ensuite derrière le fauteuil et m'emmène en salle de radiologie.

La radio montra que tous allait bien, je dois cependant mettre de la crème sur ma jambe. Le Chef à autorisé Callie à prendre sa semaine de congé. Je n'ai plus de fauteuil roulant, juste des béquilles. Nous avons passé la semaine ensemble, Calliope me faisait mes séances de kiné, je pu remarche après. Je repris mon travaille une semaine plus tard. La vie reprit son cours...

_**Fin**_

* * *

Et voilà la fin de l'histoire !

Je vous avoue qu'elle ne me plait pas trop... Mais bon, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu ! :D

Laissez moi des commentaires pour me dire vos avis.

Je remercie les personnes qui ont prit le temps de lire ^^

On se retrouve dans mes autres fanfic' !

Mikii'


End file.
